


Making Shades of Purple Out of Red and Blue

by valerievale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerievale/pseuds/valerievale
Summary: Shiro decides to be a Nice™ and make his art class practice face painting techniques instead of actual work. Keith and Lance are partnered up in a plot twist no one saw coming and end up unintentionally reenacting the lyrics to a Troye Sivan song in the most unpredictable plot twist ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote for the first day of klance week, for the red/blue prompt. If you can't already tell, it's based on for him. by Troye Sivan, so listening to that may improve your experience with this fic, but it's not necessary since it's just a largely predictable plot based on a lot of tropes. That was a couple of weeks ago and I only decided to post it now without much editing it, so please let me know if there are any mistakes.

“Alright, I understand that you guys just had a long weekend and are tired, so today we’re going to have a really simple assignment.” Shiro was god’s gift to high school students and no one could disagree. It was probably because he was only just in his late 20s, but he seemed to really connect with his class (probably due to the fact that he never gave out homework except “research and study”). “You’re going to practice face-painting. Don’t worry about finding supplies, I already left them against the wall to the far left, along with a list of who you’re going to be working with.” Shiro was Satan’s gift to high school students and everyone agreed.

Lance didn’t mind much. If anything this was another opportunity to flirt with some of the people in his class. That was until he actually looked at the list. Hunk was working with Shay and Pidge, while Lance’s name was right across from Keith’s. That was fine. He only had to make it through another hour of this before lunch.

“I guess we’re going to be painting each other’s faces now. Try not to overdo it with the bright colors.” Lance was wrong. He was going to end up strangling Keith before the first half hour was gone. He didn’t want to get a bad grade on what was basically an A for participating sort of work, so he didn’t have any choice except to follow behind Keith and pick out some colors. At least he had some free will.

He settled for blue and white and walked with Keith to one of the tables near one of the room’s back corners. Keith had already picked out some brushes and set them near the table’s edge along with some red and black paint. “Do you want to start or should I?” Lance might as well be polite.

Keith shrugged. “I think it’d be better if you went first.” 

Lance nodded and picked up one of the brushes. He dipped it in the light blue paint and started outlining a swirling pattern over Keith’s face. 

It was going surprisingly well, considering that Keith didn’t seem like the type of guy that liked it when people touched his face. That was until Lance started painting near his eyes and accidentally made eye contact. It wasn’t that they were staring each other in the eye. No, it was the fact that Lance was close enough to name all the shades of purple in Keith’s eyes without a problem. Somehow that was even more annoying (people shouldn’t be allowed to have eyes that pretty). He almost understood what it was like when people said someone took their breath away. Then Keith looked away and started blushing and he couldn’t slow down how fast he was taking in air.

“I-I’m done now. You can go ahead or just wait a bit for it to dry.” 

“I’ll just start now and get it over with.”   
Lance wasn’t blaming him for blushing. Before Keith could even pick up a brush, his face already felt like it was on fire. He supposes it was for the best that the paint was cold then. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t prepared for Keith’s hands to be so warm and the paint to feel like it was imported from the North Pole. The moment Keith had touched him, Lance immediately flinched and caused the paint brush to slip and stain half his right cheek. 

“I’m sorry, that was an accident.”

“No, you did it on purpose!” Lance knew he was overreacting and that it was probably his fault in the first place, but knowledge didn’t stop him from screeching.

“You’re the one that moved and messed it up!” Neither of them had noticed, but Shiro was slowly leading everyone out of the classroom. They kept arguing while everyone went to lunch.

“It’s not my fault your hands are warm and the paint is cold.” Lance was mumbling now and it didn’t look like he’d be able to lie his way out of this situation.  
“Oh. If you want, I could wipe it off for you.”

“Sure, um, I’d like that, thanks.”

For someone as aggressive as he was, Keith had really soft hands, and Lance was finding it hard not to lean into them. He kept trying to look everywhere but Keith’s eyes, but that was proven to be impossible. How did you not look at someone that was basically the sun and moon in your eyes? 

This time when Lance looked at Keith, he was already looking back. It didn’t seem like either of them would be looking away for a while, when Keith started to lean in. Lance didn’t know exactly when it happened, but they were kissing and it was a mess, but it was great. They stopped and then they were kissing again and it didn’t seem like they were stopping anytime soon.

Lance shouldn’t be allowed to think, because thinking had jinxed it. Shiro had walked in shortly after that and told them to go to lunch. He saw what they were doing but thankfully decided not to mention it (not that it would affect how much Keith was blushing, he was redder than the failed attempt at face paint on Lance).

“We can talk about it later, I don’t want to worry Hunk and Pidge out.”

“That sounds good.”

-

Lance had barely sat down before Hunk started asking him questions. “Why is your face purple?” 

“It’s not, it’s supposed to be a bright red.”

“No, there’s splashes of purple all over your face, most of them aren't even dry yet.” Pidge said. Lance looks at his food and nothing else. “It kinda matches Keith’s if you bother noticing, though I’m sure you have. Oh wait, now your face is red.”


End file.
